<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acting on Impulse by redcameleon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041195">Acting on Impulse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon'>redcameleon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My body just moved on its own.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SSMonth 2014</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acting on Impulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old submission for SSMonth 2014 Day 10. <br/>Prompt: Impulsive</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tired? Yes. Sore? For sure. Bur fortunately, the mission had gone perfectly fine. Sasuke and Sakura were already on their way back to Konoha with minimal amount of chakra left.</p><p>As they were jumping from one tree to another, a paper bomb exploded besides them, altering their course and sent them jumping to the ground. They immediately formed a defensive position, backs against each other, scanning for the enemy.</p><p>There were about a dozen or more of them. They wore Kumogakure headbands on their foreheads with pride. Upon noticing their headbands, they realized this could stir chaos between the two villages.</p><p>Each wielding a weapon, the Kumo-nins charged full speed at Sakura and Sasuke.</p><p>Something like this wouldn’t take them down. Even with their limited amount of chakra, they managed to fight them off, swinging kicks and punches, cracking grounds with her chakra-infused punches. Sakura, was holding back her punches, just landing enough strength to knock them out without killing them. Apparently, they didn’t put up much of a fight.</p><p>Just when they thought they had beaten them up, a Kumo-nin stood up with everything he got and charged towards them with a kunai in hand. He was running full speed at Sasuke.</p><p>Without thinking twice, she launched herself in his path.</p><p>The kunai landed right at her abdomen just before she managed to land a punch on the enemy’s stomach, sending him flying to a tree. Her legs finally gave out. She kneeled on the ground, taking out the kunai.</p><p>“Sakura!” Sasuke ran towards her. Her breathing was labored and her face as pale as snow. Her hand desperately clung on her wounded abdomen as she struggled to stand. “You idiot!”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine as soon as we get to Konoha.” He placed her arm around his shoulder as they both hurried back home.</p><p>Relief washed over them once they approached the green gates of Konoha. The hospital was their first destination.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>A pulsating pain shot through her head as her body was sore all over.</p><p>White. It was all Sakura could see.</p><p>
  <em>Ahh I’m in the hospital.</em>
</p><p>Finally getting the strength to lift her upper body, she propped herself by her elbows, glancing around the room. She heard a chair shifting. Still a bit on a daze, she focused her vision and saw Sasuke approaching.</p><p>“Sasuke-kun?” His arms rested on her shoulders as he pushed her gently back on the bed. She noted the way he was looking at her. It looked, painful. <em>Was he in pain? Was he hurt too?</em></p><p>“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She tried asking.</p><p>“Why did you do that?” He cut her off. Her eyes softened as she searched for the right response.</p><p>“My body just moved on its own.”</p><p>“Those Kumo-nins were rouge ninjas. They-” He closed his eyes, breaking away his gaze. She noted the slight strain in his voice. “They were… After me…” Silence filled the space.</p><p>All he could do was bring danger to her. He always failed to protect her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sakura.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Sasuke-kun.” She placed her hand on his. He brought his other hand to cradle her cheek, thumb stroking her soft pale skin.</p><p>To Sakura, it didn’t matter whether they were rouge nins sent out to kill him, or mere thugs. She would do it again. Without hesitation.</p><p>To Sasuke, she didn’t deserve to be dragged into the mess he’s in. She was always trying to correct his mistakes.</p><p>Nonetheless, at that moment, he only cared about her well-being. All that mattered was that she was fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>